One Time Thing
by Shinsou
Summary: *Now Complete!* Gwen and Trent aren't together. It's been about two months. Gwen realizes she still likes him, and decides to talk to Duncan about it--but that doesn't go according to plan. They swore it was only a One Time Thing, but was that true?
1. Day 1: Monday

**A/N: This is my first story in...years it seems. So I'm sorry if I'm wee bit rusty. lol I stayed up till 3AM writing this and the rest of it which will come in later chapters. Alone it's about 34 pages and finished so expect updates at least once a week. :)! Most of the chapters probably won't be this long. I'm trying to do it day by day so it's possible they'll be this long, but I'm not making any promises. lol Also, I'm fairly new to TDI, but I fell in love with the show and this just came to me so here we go! I hope you all enjoy~**

**One Time Thing**

It had been about a month or two since Gwen had broken up with Trent and here she was trying to ignore the fact that even though he had some creepy obsession with her and the number nine—she liked him. Maybe it was her "creepy goth self" as the kids in her class had told her. Not about that situation of course. She sighed as she sketched a butterfly. It was math class and she was trying her hardest to ignore x+2-4y=? Or whatever the teacher was saying while she scratched the chalk along the board. Trent was in the class next to hers—in American History. Oh how sad was she? She still knew his schedule. She glanced over at LeShawna who was half asleep in her math book. Gwen poked her. If Mrs. Robinson caught her sleeping she'd send her to the office.  
"Wake up." Gwen whispered.  
LeShawna jerked up and suddenly shouted out;  
"6y!"  
The class went silent and Mrs. Robinson turned around.  
"That's—that's correct LeShawna!"  
"Mhm. 'Cause that's how I roll." She said nodding. Gwen giggled. LeShawna turned toward her. "I'm glad that was right." She whispered to her friend.  
"You should be, if you would have gotten it wrong—oh boy…"  
"Yeah, ten extra questions for homework." She made a face at the thought.

The bell sounded and Gwen picked up her sketch book and other books, along with her bag.  
"See you at lunch." LeShawna said on her way out. Gwen sighed some. She had English with Trent; the teacher never did move their seats so she was forced to sit next to him. Most of the time she ignored it, but there were some days where it'd become so uncomfortable she had small breakdowns that only she knew about.

The halls were loud and she could hear Harold being shoved into a locker. She glanced down one of the side halls and Duncan was laughing, as the locker vibrated from him slamming it on the other boy. She shook her head some with a smirk as Courtney came up behind him and clocked him a good one in the back of his head.  
"Do you want to get suspended again!?" It echoed, and Gwen didn't get to hear a response as she had passed into her English class.

Heather walked into the class and stuck her nose in the air as she saw Gwen sitting there. Gwen on the other hand rolled her eyes. Gwen tried her hardest not to stare at the open door, but she did anyway. She knew deep down the reason why she was doing it was because she did want to see Trent badly and when he came through the door with Geoff, she immediately looked down at her closed English text book.

She heard a book-bag hit the floor and a soft thump as Trent flopped into his chair. She glanced out of the corner of her eye at him and he was flipping open his book, not noticing her or so she thought.  
"Alright class, today I want you to read the exert of Dante's Inferno that is in the book on page 542 through 572. I already have your partners written on the board. After you're done reading that, I want you two to discuss it and write a paper together on your thoughts. The paper is due by Wednesday."

Gwen pulled out her planner and scribbled down in Wednesday's section; _Dante's Inferno paper due._

She had two days since this was Monday. She shut her planner and looked back at the board and her heart stopped. Did all the teachers still think they were dating!? Why in gods name would they partner her with him?! Why? She groaned some and saw a quick flash of green as he sat down in the seat in front of her; backwards of course, so he could face her.  
"Looks like we're working together, again." He said smiling.  
"Um, yeah." At least it was reading. They wouldn't have to talk for that long, especially if she read REALLY, REALLY slow.

This was abnormally hard for her; she read a lot and was good at reading, so it frustrated her to have to read so slowly. Soon though the material didn't click in her head, she was busy thinking about Trent and how she needed to find herself a new boyfriend to get her mind off of him. Duncan had crossed her mind, but Courtney would kill her—literally. But ever since her and Trent and broken up—they had gotten even closer and she felt like she could confide in him like she could LeShawna. Maybe she'd talk to him about it? No, she couldn't do that. He loved Courtney. She ran her fingers through her hair.  
"Gwen? Gwen?" Trent repeated.  
"Huh?"  
"You're only on the second page?"  
"Oh, yeah, I was thinking about something…" She said with a small nod.  
"…about what?" Trent's eyes seemed to sparkle. It seemed in hopes that he wanted it to be about him. It sort of was too—but not in a good way that he was expecting.  
"Nothing much." She said softly. His face seemed to fall some. Why wouldn't class end now? She wanted to run away to lunch.

But no, class dragged on for another twenty minutes and then the bell sounded and Gwen was out of the class faster than anyone. She walked down the hall, turned the corner went to her locker, kicked it and it popped open. She tossed her things in it and kicked it shut. She went down two lockers where she heard;  
"Help! Get me out of here!"

Gwen sighed, kicked that locker and it popped open as well.  
"Thanks Gwen." Harold said.  
"No problem." She said as she retreated toward the cafeteria.

Accompanied by her Mystery Meat lunch, Gwen sat down at her usual table with LeShawna.  
"Hey girl." She said.  
"Hey."  
"So how did English class go?"  
"Ms. Tiller must think it's so damn funny to pair me with Trent over and over again." She said with a loud sigh as she poked at her food.  
"You should just tell that lady that you and him aren't hooked up anymore and that she needs to stop pairing you two together." She said pointing her fork at Gwen.  
"I know, but I don't feel comfortable telling her about my love life." She made a face.  
LeShawna nodded, understanding.

"Hey ladies." Duncan interrupted sitting down next to Gwen.  
"Hey." They echoed.  
"Courtney doing over time in her government class?"  
"As always." He said rolling his eyes as he leaned on his hand.  
Gwen chuckled some to his answer.  
"You need to tell that girl you want to spend some damn time with her." LeShawna said as she finished off her last chicken nugget. Duncan shrugged some.  
"Ah, she wants to make sure she graduates with perfect grades, perfect this, and perfect that and gets into the perfect college. So I try to deal best I can."

Gwen lost out in the conversation about at that point. She was looking about three tables away from hers, where Trent was sitting with Geoff, DJ, and Owen. She sighed. She remembered when he would be sitting where Duncan was and have his arm around her. Oh well. She needed a new boyfriend. Badly.  
"Duncan, do you have any friends?" She suddenly asked.  
"…well..duh." He said. "I'm sitting with them."  
"I mean other than us." Gwen said rolling her eyes.  
"Um…yeah…I guess." He said shrugging. "Why?"  
"…Any that are single?"  
LeShawna spit her milk out.  
"OH NO GIRL. You are NOT dating one of those juvie escapee's!"  
"Hey! We're all not that bad!" Duncan retorted.  
"Well, I am not letting Gwen go off and date one of your criminal friends." She said firmly, crossing her arms and nodding. Duncan huffed some and turned back toward Gwen.  
"Why, you in the market for someone?" He asked.  
"Sort of." Gwen answered.  
"I can hook you up. What are you looking for?" He asked.  
"I haven't the faintest idea." She said leaning her face into her hand.  
"Three or four convictions? More or less?"  
"…less." Gwen said.  
"That's kind of a small pool to pull from." He said.  
"Okay, who do you recommend?"  
"NO ONE." LeShawna said. "You can find someone around here."  
"My friends are not that bad." Duncan said eyeing LeShawna.  
"Yeah, I wonder if you'll still say that if they get Gwen arrested."  
"They wouldn't do that." He shot back.  
"I wonder."

Duncan huffed again and turned toward Gwen.  
"I know a few that I think you'd get along with. They're drop outs, but they're good guys."  
"Oh, like you?" Gwen teased. Duncan raised an eyebrow and then looked around.  
"Yeah, like me." He said in a whisper. "But, I can ask some of them to stop by the school tomorrow morning, if you want?"  
"Yeah, if you could do that, it'd be great." She smiled at him.  
"No problem." He smiled back at her.

Lunch ended. She waved bye to LeShawna as she went off to her American History class and she and Duncan walked off to their government class. They saw Courtney come out.  
"Hey, Princess." Duncan teased with a smirk. She tried to glare at him, but she smiled instead and gave him a small kiss.  
"See you in Economics next period." She said as she hurried off.

Gwen tried not to sigh, tried not to roll her eyes, and most of all tried not to storm violently into the classroom and sit in the corner and brood.

She sat next to Duncan in the back, in the corner—well next to the corner, Duncan claimed the corner seat.  
"Gwen—are you feeling okay?" He asked as the teacher started to talk.  
"Yeah, course I am."  
"…no, you're not and if I can see it everyone else can. Now what's up?" He asked.  
"It's…it's Trent." She admitted.  
"What'd he do to you?" He asked.  
"Nothing. I just…I don't know. It's no big deal." She shook her head.  
"Why don't you come over after school? We can talk." He said.  
"I have a lot of homework…"  
"Gwen, stop making excuses. You obviously have been driving yourself nuts with this stuff."  
"Is it that apparent?"  
"Yes."  
"Okay, I'll come over." She said nodding.

Gwen left to her art class after scribbling down her homework for government in her planner. Finally her favorite class, where no one would bother her and she could sit at the back table, listen to her iPod, and draw.

And that was just what she did. She was adding color to her butterfly sketch, as she bobbed her head to her music. She was at peace in here. She happened to glance up at the door and saw Trent pass by with the rest of his class. She blinked some, unsure of where his math class would be heading in the middle of the class. Gwen saw him turn and peer into the room though and their eyes locked for a quick second and they both looked away.

…suddenly Gwen didn't feel like working on her butterfly anymore. She was more in the mood to draw a corpse or something. She sighed heavily. Next class wouldn't be fun. Her table for her Anatomy class was her, Trent and Duncan. It had stayed that way even after she broke up with Trent and him and Duncan ceased to get along. It was now a silent table, except well when Duncan would purposely get extra close to her just to piss Trent off. She never looked forward to anatomy for that reason.

She was right not looking forward to this class. Trent and Duncan were already in an argument.  
"Please, guys not today." Gwen said as she walked by and sat down. Both of them became silent and took their seats. Trent was looking away in some sort of rage, and Duncan was chattering to her and trying to make her smile, which worked…a little.  
"So how long do you think you're going to stay over today then?" Duncan asked loud enough for Trent to hear.  
"I'm not sure. I might just crash there, if that's okay?" Gwen asked.  
"Totally." He said.  
"Good."  
"Oh, you spend the night with him?" Trent asked his eyes narrowing some. Gwen blinked.  
"Um. Yeah. I crash at his house at least four times a month."

Trent didn't say anything back. Gwen rubbed her head. Wrong thing to say. Duncan couldn't help but laugh to himself. Sometimes this was just too amusing.

Duncan's house wasn't anything special. It had a yapping dog, and was completely void of parents. Which while Gwen had a parent and family she loved and loved her, it was nice to get away from authority figures, and Duncan's house was the best place to do that.

Up the stairs they went and Gwen crashed right on his bed, after dumping her book-bag. Duncan flopped down next to her.  
"Okay, lets hear it then." He said rolling over onto his back.  
"Hear what?" She asked.  
"…Gwen, seriously stop dancing around this."  
"I know…well…I still like Trent."  
"Duh." He said.  
"Thanks for the support."  
Duncan laughed. "It's not that you don't have my support, you do. By all means you do. I mean—it's just that everyone knows you do. Trent still likes you do." He said as if it was the most apparent thing in the world.  
"No, he doesn't."  
"Gwen, yeah he does."  
"How do you know? You two don't even get along anymore."  
"I hear things." He said, tucking his arms behind his head.

Gwen rolled over to face him. She was lying on her side and her hand was propping her head up.  
"Like what?" She asked.  
"Like that he still has a picture of you in his locker."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah." He said. "What? You want me to investigate the leads for you?" He asked laughing. Gwen laughed and shook her head some.  
"You're awesome." She said smiling at him.  
"I know." Duncan said nodding. Gwen reached out and shoved him some. He smiled at her. "You two could try again if you really wanted to. But…well he is weird."

"I know." Gwen said with a slightly annoyed sigh.

The night wore on and soon Gwen was full of pizza and soda and was lying on Duncan's bed groaning and rubbing her stomach.  
"I ate too much." She said in a whiney voice.  
"You and me both." Duncan said yawning. Gwen forced herself to roll over on her side and looked at him. Yeah, maybe she did like him. But she couldn't. He liked Courtney. If he didn't—it'd solve all of her problems. She could start dating Duncan, and it'd help her forget about Trent, but no, life couldn't and wouldn't be that easy for her. Gwen yawned and stretched.  
"Tired?"  
"Mhm." She said scooting a little closer.  
"You want to change?" He asked as he slid off the bed and opened one of his drawers and pulling out an old T-Shirt and PJ pants.  
"Yeah, might as well." She dragged herself up and took the offered clothes and went into the bathroom and changed.

She came back in and stretched again. Man, that pizza made her tired quick.  
"So how many times has Courtney spent the night?"  
"Zero." He said rolling his eyes.  
"Why?" She asked trying not to laugh. Trent had spent the night at her house countless times—of course her Mom didn't know, but she wasn't about to bring that up, Duncan would tease her about it till dawn and then some.  
"And I quote; "It's not proper. I'm not spending the night at your house until we're at least engaged." Duncan said with air quotes. Gwen started to laugh as she made her way back to the bed.  
"Must be tough for you."  
"It is. She only stays till about ten because her parents want her home at ten thirty and they hate me." He rolled his eyes.

Gwen laid down next to him and looked up at him. Duncan glanced down at her. He knew Gwen looked mighty beautiful in his T-shirt and pants, and he couldn't even place why she did. All he knew was that he felt this way every time she slept over at his house. Something about her being out of her dark clothes and looking vulnerable. He quickly shook the thought from his mind. Why was he even entertaining that idea?! Courtney was his girlfriend and he loved her. Gwen was just a…a best friend and that was it.  
"Duncan."  
"What?"  
"Come here." She motioned him down to where she was laying.  
"What?" He asked again leaning down.  
"I want to tell you something. It's a secret." She said.  
"This had better be good." He leaned his ear down by her lips and she drew in a breath and then burped in his ear. Duncan jerked back and Gwen busted out laughing. That's what the soda had done to her. Duncan couldn't help it, he started laughing to.  
"I can't believe you did that!" He said.  
"It was so worth it, I couldn't pass it up." She said. Duncan leaned down so that they were almost nose to nose. "Don't you dare burp in my face." She said looking him dead in his eyes.  
"I would never." He said with a short nod. But neither of them moved. When had this situation gotten so—so…serious? His lips were slightly parted and all Gwen could stare at was his lips.  
"Duncan…"  
"Gwen…"  
"…I should go home." She said.  
"Y-yeah." He said.

No one moved though. Gwen stared up at him and he stared down at her. Gwen was trying to fight how she was feeling and it wasn't doing much since the only reason she had holding her back was that Courtney would be pissed. But—it was just going to be one kiss. There's no harm in that, right? One simple, small kiss and no one but them would know it ever happened. Gwen needed it. The last lips on hers had been Trent's and she swore every time she licked her lips she could taste him still, she needed his taste to be wiped away for good. She leaned up slightly and kissed Duncan. And all seemed at peace as she kissed him. A warm feeling came over her and she found herself not wanting to part from him.

Duncan knew damn well he needed to get away from her and send her ass home. Courtney would be furious and kick his sorry ass to the curb if she ever found out. But for this moment it felt right. Maybe somewhere deep down he'd wanted to kiss her. His hand came up into her hair and he pulled softly at her hair. She made a soft noise as the kiss continued. Gwen put her arms around his neck as the kiss deepened.

Gwen's eyes widened as she felt his tongue push into her mouth. She didn't pull away or push him away. Her eyes slowly closed again as she enjoyed the kiss. She soon returned the French kiss, as her fingers slipped up the back of his neck. It was getting more and more needy with each passing moment.

Ten minutes or so later, Gwen found herself lying on his bare chest, half lolled to sleep as he stroked the back of her head. She ran her fingernails gently down his chest to purposely give him goose bumps and make him shiver. Gwen scooted herself up on him a little more and kissed his neck slowly.  
"Gwen…"  
She knew the sound in his voice. She pulled back.  
"I'm sorry." She said.  
"No…it's not your fault. Don't worry." He said. "It's both of our faults. It should have never happened."

Gwen nodded. "You're right. Why don't we get some sleep?"  
"Sounds good." He said pulling the sheets over the both of them. Gwen settled her head back onto his chest and when she realized what she did she went to move, but he rested his hand on her head, as if a silent way of telling her "it's okay, for tonight."


	2. Day 2: Tuesday

**A/N: Oki, chapter 2 [day 2] is all here and ready to go. It's really, really long. lol Not only does it cover Gwen's day at school but also a nice date. :) Now I said in the first chapter this story is finished. However, I've been playing with the idea of writing an alternative ending. Which would most likely make this story about 40-44 pages long, instead of 35. But we'll have to see how this does before I decide to write that. lol Also one last thing, I didn't know what Gwen's favorite movie was till last night--since I spoiled TDA for myself and watched about 11 episodes of it, where she says what her favorite movie is...so...just go with it. lol Enjoy~  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Morning came and Duncan's ratty drapes didn't really keep the sun out for to long. It had to be the way he managed to make it to school on time. Gwen opened her eyes some and groaned. She felt Duncan roll over onto his side to avoid the invading rays of light, and she slid off his chest and fit almost perfectly in the slight curl he was in. His arm was even around her.  
"Duncan, we're going to be late for school." Gwen said trying to get him to wake up.  
"No we're not. It's only 6:15."  
"How do you know?"  
"I woke up about 400 times before at this exact point in the day, and my body finally realized it was to damn early." He said through a yawn.  
"What happened to your blinds?"  
"Got mad one day when they wouldn't close and I ripped them down. I think it was last week or something." He said falling back to sleep.

Gwen slept for at least another hour, and when she felt Duncan getting up she did as well.  
"Quarter till 8." He said before she could ask. Gwen nodded some. She forced herself up, and forced herself to collect her clothes from the day before and walk into the bathroom and change.

Gwen went to her Psychology class without bringing up what had happened the night before with Duncan and she was glad she didn't, she didn't think she could explain to him what made her kiss him first, and then again she didn't want to know why he continued it.

She turned in her paper at the end of class and left to Math. At least she could see LeShawna. She half wondered if she should tell her what happened. She didn't really want a tongue lasing, so she decided to keep it to herself. Thank God she had seen Courtney yet. She was going to try her hardest to act like she always did around her.

Gwen slid into her seat in math class. LeShawna smiled at her.  
"Morning." She said.  
"Morning." Gwen said back. LeShawna suddenly raised an eyebrow. "What?"  
"What is that are you neck?"  
"What is what on my neck?" Gwen asked blinking.  
"That." She said as she whipped out a compact and opened it and showed her. Gwen's eyes widened. Oh. Holy Mother of God, no.  
"Who was you with last night?" LeShawna asked wiggling her eyebrows some in a teasing manor.  
"Um…no one." She said. Yeah, smooth.  
"Gwen, that was so lame no one would believe it. Now who are you seeing? You get back with Trent?" She asked.  
Gwen sighed and shook her head; "No."  
"Then who gave you that hickey?"  
"…you have to promise you won't say a word to ANYONE."  
"Gwen, you know me, I wouldn't tell a soul any of your secrets." She assured nodding.  
"Last night I spent the night at Duncan's house—"  
"One of his stupid friends did that?!" LeShawna was about to go into a rage.  
"No, no, no!" Gwen said flailing her hands a little.  
"Then who?"  
"…Duncan."

LeShawna went silent and stared at her.  
"Gwen…he's with Courtney."  
"I know." Gwen said biting her lip. "It was an accident."  
"He came onto you. That's not an accident!"

"…I came onto him."  
"Wh-what!?"  
"I don't even know, LeShawna. We were goofing around and then he was face to face with me and I just…just kissed him and it didn't stop there."  
"You two didn't—"  
"NO." Gwen said suddenly, causing the class to look at her.  
"You don't want to take your test Gwen? Alright then, go to the office!"  
"No, no! I wasn't talking about tha—"  
"Go to the office!!"

Gwen groaned and got up. "I'll explain more at lunch." She whispered. LeShawna nodded.

The principals' office. Yay. Gwen sighed as she sat there. The door opened and an all too familiar boy stepped out.  
"Wow, Gwen, you're here?"  
"Sure am." She said looking at Duncan. "What are you up here for?"  
"Mr. Hill saw me shove Harold into a locker…so he sent me up here." He laughed. "What about you?"  
"I "refused" to take my math test." She said rolling her eyes. "I was talking to LeShawna and accidentally shouted out the word no, and apparently Mrs. Robinson was in the middle of saying something about the test and she thought I was yelling at her and wouldn't even listen to me."  
"Yeah, she's a bitch." Duncan said bluntly.  
"No kidding."  
"Well, you'll be up here for awhile. Principal Greenwood is swamped today with referrals."

Gwen laughed some. "Most of them probably for you."  
"Probably so. I think he's given up on me." He said leaning back in the chair and putting his hands behind his head.  
"I might just stay up here and wait him out so I don't have to see Trent in English."  
"Gwen—you like him, just go." He said. She looked at him.  
"I love how you make it sound so easy."  
"It is. Yeah, I know he became kind of creepy and stuff, but that doesn't change how you really feel about him, now does it?"  
"No…" She admitted. In the beginning, yeah it freaked her out, but now—now she just missed him. He could collect severed fingers for all she cared now and she'd still date him. Duncan chuckled some.  
"Just go up to him and give him a kiss." He said eyeing her.  
Gwen turned beat red.  
"Shut up." She said getting up and leaving.  
"Good luck!" He called down the hall after her.

That was just cold of him to do. Use what happened between them as a way to try to make her make up with Trent. But he had a point. Not like she wanted to see it right now though. The bell rang. She sighed. Time for English. The walk to that classroom seemed to take forever, mostly because she was thinking about Trent, and juggling what she did to Duncan the night before. She saw Courtney in the hall. She tensed up and gave a small wave and a nervous smile to the girl. Courtney didn't seem to notice though and smiled back as she hurried by on her way to class.

Her seat in her English class was cold, or maybe she was so cold because of the cold sweat she'd broken out in when Trent came into the room. She took a deep breath. She was acting like she cheated on him. She didn't. They're not together. Nothing to worry about. She looked over at him. He was looking at her. She gave him a small smile. He smiled back at her happily as he sat down in his seat next to her.  
"I hope you don't mind, I started on that paper last night."  
"Oh—no I don't. I'm actually really glad you did, I was swamped with homework last night." Which she ended up rushing through while she sat in the library waiting to go to Psychology. This was good though that she was talking to him like this. Usually she tried to avoid saying anything to him. She watched him pull it from his book-bag.  
"I can't say it's any good, but it's my thoughts like Ms. Tiller wanted, you just have to add your own—feel free to change mine if you don't think it makes any sense." He laughed some. His feelings never changed for Gwen, even though he was jealous over her relationship and closeness with Duncan. He wished she'd take him back, but she seemed so freaked out and angry at him for the way he acted before that he doubt she'd ever even think of having him as her boyfriend again. He watched Gwen read over his paper, her pen tilted lightly against her colored lips.  
"Sounds good. I'll do my part tonight and turn it in tomorrow, okay?" She asked. He nodded.

And then it was silent for the rest of class. But both of them noticed how they were basically staring at one another.  
"Gwen—if you're not busy tonight would you like to go to—" The bell rang and Gwen shot out of the classroom. She wasn't sure if she was ready to go anywhere with him. She knew Duncan would chastise her for her choice, but she really just…didn't know if she could handle his jealous nature again. Her heart tugged at her brain it seemed. Maybe tugged wasn't the right word…more like roundhouse kicking it and screaming; "IDIOT!!" At her. She sighed. Her stomach growled. Good that took her mind off of everything. She made a quick stop at her locker, dumped her stuff and left to the cafeteria.

Before Duncan and Courtney could come sit with them Gwen sat down next to LeShawna, and kept a close eye on where the two were in line, so she wasn't saying something that Courtney could overhear.  
"SO tell me what happened to make you and Duncan play kissy face." She said as she took a bite out of her hamburger.  
"Like I said—we were just goofing around and he was hovering above me and I just…kissed him and it went from there and I ended up staying the night." Gwen said with a heavy sigh.  
"Are you SURE nothing _extra_ happened?"  
"YES. I am."  
"Okay good." LeShawna said.  
"God, you losers, move!" Heather squawked as she tried to get out of her seat, but LeShawna was blocking her in.  
She turned around;  
"You need to shut the hell up, you hear me?" LeShawna hissed and turned back toward Gwen. "Anyway, before loud mouth brat over there interrupted—oh actually we're about to be interrupted again." She said as Duncan and Courtney came walking to the table.  
"Hey guys!" Courtney said smiling.  
"Hey." Gwen said looking down at her hamburger. The two sat down in front of Gwen and LaShawna. Duncan in front of Gwen and Courtney in front of Leshawna.  
"Being a TA for government is such hard work." Courtney said with a sigh.  
"Pssh. I want to be a teacher aid for anyone. Makes class damn easy." LeShawna said nodding.  
"Well, don't pick that class. I basically end up doing lesson plans once a week, which was why I couldn't make lunch yesterday; I got to eat in the classroom. Completely thrilling." She said shaking her head.

Gwen was staring at Duncan. He looked up at her with a French fry in his hand, with a look of "what?" on his face. Using her eyes, Gwen motioned toward Courtney. Duncan started to stand up.  
"Hey Princess, I'll be back in a second, I forgot Gwen texted me before lunch that she couldn't get her locker open, so I'm going to go get it open for her now before I forget."  
Courtney looked over and smiled; "Okay, hurry back!" She said smiling.

Outside the cafeteria and somewhat down the hall by Gwen's locker they stood.  
"Did you tell her?"  
"What? Of course not. You think I'm stupid? I'm never telling her. That's our own personal secret."  
Gwen nodded. "I know, I just…I feel terrible about it."  
Duncan grabbed her hands. "Don't. It's not just your fault. Stop blaming yourself completely for it."  
"I know, I know—but Courtney is my friend…"  
"She's MY girlfriend."  
Gwen couldn't help but laugh some at the way he said it. "Now, no more worrying about this. We're never going to bring it up again, and it's never going to happen again, so we don't have a thing to worry about, right?" Duncan said.  
She nodded; "Right. Nothing to worry about."  
"Mhm, one time thing."  
"Right." Gwen said nodding.

Duncan paused abruptly.  
"Did you hear that?"  
"What?" She looked around.  
"Thought I heard something…" He said trying to peer around the corner.  
"Probably nothing. We're just being paranoid because well—we know we're guilty."  
"Yeah you're right." Neither of them seemed to notice that he still had a hold of her hands. That is, until Gwen looked down.  
"Um…Duncan…"  
"What?" He asked and then saw her looking down. He glanced down as well. He looked up at her and her gorgeous eyes were looking back at him, shining brightly at him. He swore it was because of the lighting in the hall, but something else was telling him it was because of him.  
"Gwen…I…we…" He was trying to figure out something to say to stop himself but he leaned closer and closer to her until their lips were touching and he had her pushed against the locker.

Finally Gwen shoved him backwards. She put her hand in her hair and paced around some.  
"That was only supposed to be a one time thing! What the hell was that!?"  
"I don't know! I just—I don't know! Let's just get back to the cafeteria." He said in a hurry. He didn't feel like discussing this situation any longer. Gwen nodded.  
"Yeah, lets get back and—and make sure this never happens again!" She said tossing her arms up into the air. Duncan turned toward her. Gwen bit her lip as she looked at him. She wanted him to kiss her now. It was different. She knew it was wrong, but she wanted him to kiss her.  
"One more time won't hurt, will it?" Duncan asked.  
"No, one more time is okay." She whispered leaning back against the lockers. He came back toward her and kissed her and held her against the lockers, he squeezed her a little and Gwen let out a soft gasp. He kissed her again. She tasted wonderful. Different from Courtney. He couldn't really explain it, but Gwen was…for lack of a better word; forbidden. He didn't even know if you could taste "forbidden" but if he ever had to describe it to someone—Gwen fit it perfectly. Her arms came around him and he drew back some as her fingers ran coyly up the back of his neck, giving him a shiver. He looked down at her and smirked. She smiled and giggled and pulled him closer and kissed him.

Soon his lips were on her neck, sucking gently at the same spot he had the night before. Her head lolled backwards against the locker, the cut out area that allowed it to breathe was cutting into the back of her head but she could careless. The way he was sucking on her neck was better than Trent ever had. But she should have expected Duncan to be this good at these sort of things…  
"Gwen…" He said softly against her neck.  
"Mhm…?"

He nuzzled her chin some.  
"I don't know if I can stop myself if I keep going."  
"I know—I feel the same way. We better get back before they wonder where we are. We have to stop this before it gets out of hand. I'm supposed to be trying to make peace with Trent and you're supposed to be keeping your relationship with Courtney together."  
Duncan nodded. "Okay. Now this is officially the LAST time."  
"Exactly. The last time." Gwen nodded.  
Duncan didn't part from her yet though; "…one last kiss?"  
"Yes." She smiled as he kissed her and then once they parted, that was it. Done.

They started walking back to the cafeteria, after Gwen had grabbed her Government book to make it look like he actually had been helping her get her locker open.  
"That took forever." Courtney said.  
"It was really jammed, and then she forgot the combination to her friends locker that she was using in the meantime, so we fought with it for awhile." Duncan said chuckling.  
"Oh, well good you got her locker working. Those old things need to be ripped out and replaced." Courtney said.  
"Amen." LeShawna said. "I have to kick mine four times in this exact spot or it won't open at all, not even enough for me to wiggle my fingers into to pop it open."  
"A lot needs to be changed at this school." She said nodding. "I'm trying my hardest to get things done, but they keep telling me the budget is too small, which is not true in the least bit. They just bought like six new trees to plant. Stupid, isn't it?" She asked in a huff as she pushed her tray away.

The bell rang. Gwen got up.  
"Come on Duncan, class time. Woo." She said as she started off toward the exit of the cafeteria. As they left she felt her cell phone vibrate in her pocket. She pulled it out and flipped her phone open. It was from Trent;  
_  
Hey Gwen :)__, I was wondering if u were free 2night about 7:30? There's a rly cool movie coming out & I thought u might like 2 c it. Let me know. :)_

Gwen bit her lip some.  
"What should I do?" She asked showing the text to Duncan.  
"Go. It's just a movie and if you feel uncomfortable, tell him to back off. He will. That's one good thing about him; he won't force you into anything."

Gwen nodded and text him back;

_Sounds cool & yeah I'm free. I'll be home, so u can pick me up. :)_

Only reason she ended it was a smiley face was to try to show herself that she really wanted to try with him and well to let him know she wasn't as bitter toward him as she most likely seemed.  
"Okay—I agreed to it, you had better be right about this."  
"I think I am." He said as they entered their classroom.

After school Gwen walked home thinking if she had made the right choice and also thinking about her and Duncan. She shook her head some. No more thinking about that. She had to go home and get ready for her date. She sighed a little with a smile. A date.

When she walked into the room, her Mother greeted her, her brother didn't, but then again they were engrossed in their Playstation 2. Gwen went into the kitchen where her Mother was.  
"Mom?"  
"Yes, dear?"  
"…I have a date tonight."  
Her Mother turned around with a bright smile. "Really? That's wonderful, Gwen!!"  
"…with Trent."  
"Oh…why is that? I thought you two broke up?"  
"We did—but he texted me today and asked me to go to a movie tonight."  
"Well, have fun dear." She patted Gwen's shoulder. She smiled some. She really hoped she did…

7:25. Gwen was sitting on the couch, trying to ignore her brothers loud playing of the game. She was having a small breakdown inside. He'd be there in five minutes. She took a deep breath. She'd be okay. After all it was just a movie and maybe they'd bond like they did before. Fix everything. She smiled. God did she hope so.

7:30. The doorbell rang.  
"I'm leaving Mom!"  
"Have fun Gwen!!"  
Gwen opened the front door and Trent stood there smiling.  
"Hey, Gwen."  
"Hey." She said trying to hide the smile that was developing.  
"Ready?"

She nodded and walked out of the door, pulling it shut behind her.

He was a real gentleman. He opened the car door for her, let her get in and then closed it, hustled to the other side and got in. She couldn't help but giggle. He flipped on the radio. He had driven there in silence practicing what he was going to say to her, over and over again.

The ride to the theater was silent. Trent wished he could bring himself to say one thing to her, but she seemed happy as she quietly sang some of the words to the song as he parked his car. He undid his seatbelt and watched Gwen reach for the door.  
"No! Wait!" He said and opened his door and hurried to the other side and opened her door. Gwen smiled. He was really trying to show her he'd changed—or something. She stepped out and he extended his hand to her. She felt like a princess. _Princess. NO. There will be no speaking of princesses! _Gwen yelled at herself. To distract herself she took his hand which made Trent just light up, and Gwen turn a light shade of pink.

The line wasn't bad at all, as it was a Tuesday night. The only time he let go of her hand was to pay for the tickets.  
"Two for Gore Mania 6."  
Gwen's eyes widened. She had forgotten ALL about that movie coming out! He still remembered that she liked those movies, no matter how predictable they were. She smiled at him as he turned to her with the tickets. This time Gwen took his hand and they went inside.

He bought popcorn, drinks, and candy. He spent about twenty-five dollars, and refused to even let Gwen chip in five dollars. They went to the left side of the theater and up a staircase, they were in theater 22.

No one was in yet, but then again they had about forty-five minutes till the movie even started. The janitors were doing a quick clean up job and soon left leaving them alone. They sat all the way at the top under the projector. Gwen tossed some popcorn into her mouth as she watched the commercials they opted to show.

When the movie did start the theater was full to the brim. She was sitting next to a group of guys, and Trent was sitting next to another couple. _Couple?_ She smiled some to herself. It was nice thinking of them like that again. After finishing off her box of DOTS she leaned on Trent's arm some, and he slid it around her. She liked how he still remembered the small things—like how if she leaned on him to put his arm around her. She ate some more popcorn and sipped on her Dr. Pepper. Then suddenly on the screen a massive knife came down into a screaming cheerleader—to which she imagined to be Heather. She cracked a smile. Blood splattered onto the screen and some of the girls in the theater screamed as if they were the ones being murdered.

She felt a cold hand on her chin. It startled her some, specially since it was right after the scene of the football captain being strangled. She let the hand turn her head. Her eyes looked up at Trent.  
"Gwen…thank you for coming to the movie with me." He whispered.  
"No problem." She whispered back smiling. He was still touching her chin, holding her there. If he wanted to kiss her, he needed to before her mind caught up with what was going on. He looked nervous though. "Trent if you want to—" And he kissed her. His hand came from her chin to her cheek. The kiss made her feel warm all over and recall how good their relationship had been before she called it off. When they parted Gwen was a beat red and seemed to glow in the dark room. Trent was smiling. He went to say something but a piercing scream came from the screen which demanded Gwen's attention.

She'd never seen a chainsaw so masterfully used. She smiled approvingly as blood and other things like chunks of body parts splattered on the screen. She could feel Trent playing with her hair. It was strange that he brought her to this movie wanting to…get back with her. She knew guys took girls to horror movies to get them to cuddle up—but he knew she loved horror movies.

The movie ended and Trent had a tight hold of her hand.  
"Gwen…I really…miss you." He said quietly as they walked in the crowd. She looked at him.  
"…I don't know Trent." She said. Didn't she have to look a little hesitant? She couldn't just admit that she missed him to and still had all their pictures and everything he'd ever given her, wrote to her, made for her in a box in her closet, just waiting patiently to be displayed again.  
"…I understand." He started to let go of her hand.  
"N-no!" She said suddenly and grabbed his hand. She should have known better. He wouldn't push her. Just like Duncan had said, he wouldn't push. "Trent—I…I miss you too." She admitted. She didn't want to lose him again. He looked at her and smiled.  
"You mean it?" He asked smirking.  
"Yes." She said blushing something terrible. He squeezed her hand and kissed her.

That was it? Everything was better now? Fixed? For two months Gwen's heart had been all over the place and now it finally felt calm and relaxed. _She_ felt calm and relaxed. She giggled out of happiness; she just couldn't hold it back.

They walked outside and heard;  
"Hey! Gwen!"

She turned around and there was Courtney and Duncan. Suddenly Gwen wasn't so calm or relaxed anymore.  
"Oh um, hey Courtney, Duncan." She said smiling.  
"What movie did—" Courtney paused. "Are you two back together?" She asked pointing between them. They both smiled and nodded.  
"Yeah." Gwen said letting her face light up.  
"Aw! That's great. I knew you two would eventually." She said nodding. "So what movie did you just come from?"  
"Gore Mania 6." Trent said.  
Courtney made a horrific looking face and Duncan laughed.  
"I wanted to see that one but Princess over here wants to see The Truth About Religion." He sighed.  
"It's a good documentary. I've heard wonderful things about it, and it might just give you some sort of faith." Courtney teased.  
"…it's a documentary…" Duncan said as if that explained it all.  
"Well, have fun you guys." Trent said already starting to pull Gwen off. "We're off to dinner."  
"We are?" Gwen asked. That was a surprise.  
"Yes, we are." He said. Gwen turned and waved to the other couple.

Back in Trent's car, Gwen turned the radio downed some.  
"So where are we going to eat?"  
"I'm thinking The Pagoda on Moon Street."  
"The Pagoda? That's really expensive Trent." Gwen said trying to recall how much money she'd brought with her.  
"I know, but it's the best Japanese food in town."

Gwen knew that all to well, she loved the place. Trent never seemed to want to go, stating that it was too expensive for him.  
"…you never wanted to go before."  
"Well, I want to take you—this is a special occasion. We found each other again." He said patting her hand. Gwen smiled at him. That was so—so romantic. She nodded some.

The Pagoda hadn't changed a bit since her last visit. They were quickly seated at a nice table. The thing she liked most about The Pagoda was that it was traditional. She knelt down on one of the pillows and picked up her menu. She knew what she would be getting, but liked to see if they added anything new.  
"What can I get you two to drink?" The waitress asked.  
"Dr. Pepper, please." Gwen said.  
"Pepsi." Trent added.  
"Alright, I'll be right back." She said and scurried off.  
"Is there anything I can eat that won't make me—"  
"Get the udon. It's just noodles." Gwen said. He nodded.  
"What are you getting?"  
"Probably some unagi, rice and tempura." She said nodding. Man that sounded good even saying it.  
"What is…unagi?" Trent asked.  
"Eel."

He made a face, that made Gwen laugh.  
"Hey, trust me I looked the same way when someone told me what it was, but it's actually really good." She nodded.  
"And tempura?"  
"That's just shrimp."  
"Oh…I'll get that too then." He said as he closed the menu.

They ordered and after the waitress had left again, they were talking as if nothing had changed between them.  
"Gwen, I really missed going out with you." He said smiling as he took a drink of his Pepsi.  
"I missed going out with you too." And she did. She never realized how incredibly bored she was on a Friday night until they stopped dating.  
"I'm really going to try not to—you know act like I did before." He said. She smiled.  
"I think the best thing for you to do then is apologize to Duncan."

Trent sighed and nodded; "I will."  
"He'll let you right back into his friends circle, I'm sure." She said laughing. At least he'd better or Gwen wouldn't be too pleased.

After dinner Trent took her home, kissed her at the door and told her he'd see her tomorrow at school. As he went to walk away Gwen grabbed his hand.  
"…sneak into my room?" She asked.

He grinned. "Of course. I'll be up there soon." He kissed her again and left around her house.

Gwen went inside announced she was home and ran up to her room and opened her window. She poked her head out and saw Trent climbing up the tree. Soon he swung himself inside. He grabbed her and kissed her.  
"Prince Charming has arrived." He teased. Gwen laughed as she put her arms around him. He went to kiss her neck and paused. "…what's that?" He asked.  
"What?" She was giggling and just feeling completely good inside.  
"Who gave you that hickey?"

Mood killer.

"Um…it's not a hickey."  
"What is it then?"  
"A bruise."  
"How'd you do that?"  
"At LeShawna's on accident." She lied.  
"Oh, okay." He didn't sound like he believed her, but he didn't push her on the fact. He just went to the other side of her neck. Gwen let out a content sigh as he laid her down on her bed. His hand came and pinned one of hers down. This was one thing she missed so much. When they parted she was staring up into his eyes.  
"I love you Gwen." He whispered. Gwen's throat tightened and her heart pounded. This was the first time he ever said it to her. Which she liked because she hated those people who just threw those words around, but it still messed with her body.  
"I love you too." She whispered back. He scooped her up and hugged her against him tightly.


	3. Day 3: Wednesday

**A/N: Now this is where it starts to pick up. :)! This is also the shortest chapter so far. lol I'm really glad to see people reading all of this. :)!! Thank you all for reading~ Enjoy Day 3 of Gwen's life. lol  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

The next morning they woke up at eight.  
"Yay for school…" Gwen groaned as she dragged a brush through her hair.  
"I'll be outside waiting for you." Trent said kissing her and then slipping back into his shirt and shoes and then out the window and down the tree. Gwen smiled. She dressed a little quicker and grabbed an extra muffin for him as she passed by the kitchen.  
"I'm off to school Mom! Bye!" She called.  
"Bye Gwen!! Have a good day!" Her Mother called back.

Gwen ran outside to his car and hopped in.  
"I got you some breakfast." She said offering him the muffin.  
"Thanks." He said and took a bite out of it as he drove them to school. The whole drive, which wasn't long at all, Gwen was tucked under his arm.  
"OH CRAP!" She shouted when they parked in the parking lot of the school. Trent jumped.  
"What?"  
"The paper for English!!" She dug through her book-bag. "I haven't wrote my part yet!"  
"Well we have like twenty minutes till class starts, lets just go to the library and you can write it real quick." He suggested.

The library was quiet, and they were sitting at a random table as Gwen scribbled her opinion of the Inferno down. While she worked Trent played with her hair and rubbed her back. She knew it was an effort to calm her down, because she was having a mild freak out.

With five minutes to spare she finished her part, put her name on the paper and sighed.  
"Done." She said nodding.  
"Awesome." He said kissing her cheek. She smiled at him.  
"Oh the losers are back together." Heather taunted from the doorway.  
"You know how much strength it takes to ignore her some days?" Gwen said looking at Trent.  
"Oh, yes I know." He nodded as Heather walked in and up to them.  
"So Gwen, have you told Duncan that you and Trent are back together?" She asked. There was an evil glint in her eye—like she knew something and that was when Gwen went pale white, she looked like she was dead. Heather grinned. "Well, _have _you?"  
"…yes, why do you care?" Gwen snapped.  
"Just wondering." She laughed. Gwen got up and grabbed Heather by the arm and dragged her off to the back of the library.  
"Just what do you think you're pulling!?" Gwen hiss whispered.  
"Me? I'm not pulling anything. I was just asking a simple question. But you sound worried about something." Heather said with a perfect evil chuckle.  
"Heather, I swear, if you know anything, say anything or—"  
"Or what? What are you going to do? Nothing. Because you can't."

Gwen's eyes widened.  
"Y-you saw…"  
"Saw what? I might have and might not have. You'll have to find out, now won't you?"  
"Heather—please if you know anything about what I think you do, please don't say anything…" Gwen begged.  
"We'll see." She laughed. "I'll see you in English." And she left the library.

Gwen was about to burst into tears, break something, or both. She had to talk to Duncan. She rushed over to Trent.  
"Um…I need to go, I'll see you in class." She gave him a quick kiss and left, leaving Trent staring and wondering just what the hell was going on.

Gwen basically ran down the hall looking for Duncan. Just as she saw him the bell sounded. _Be late or talk to him?_ She asked herself. Screw it. She'd be late, this was more important than Psychology.  
"Hey." Duncan said as he walked over to her.  
"I have to talk to you. It's important." She said.  
"Okay. Come on." He took her outside where the teachers didn't patrol to make sure everyone got to class. "What is it?" They were behind one of the old broken down buses at the back of the school.  
"Heather."  
"What about her?"  
"She knows."  
"Knows what?" Duncan asked.  
"About what we did."  
He opened his mouth to say something and then closed it again. Words refusing to form. "I don't know what to do. She's going to hold this over my head—and soon yours too until she can use it for its full effect." Gwen had her hands in her hair and she was crying.  
"Gwen, don't cry. It'll be okay." He said pulling her into a hug.  
"No it won't! Courtney's going to find out and—and…" She sobbed.  
"Shh. No she won't. It's okay." Despite his calm demeanor Duncan's mind was racing and he was just as scared as Gwen was, if not worse.  
"M-maybe we should just tell Courtney and apologize." Gwen said sniffling.  
"No. We're not going to do that." Courtney would kill him and never talk to Gwen again, he wanted to try to avoid all of that drama.  
"Are you sure that's the best thing to do?" She asked.  
"For now, yes." He said as he pulled her away from him and held onto her shoulders. "Just don't piss Heather off and maybe she'll leave us alone."

Gwen nodded. Easier said than done, but she'd try her hardest.

Gwen ended up skipping all of her Psychology class, and just hanging out with Duncan, both of them making it a point not to be to close in fear Heather was lurking around the corner—and well because they both knew they had to put a stop to whatever it was that had happened between them. So there they were sitting at the very top of the bleachers in silence. Gwen laid down and looked up at the clouds.  
"Never thought you were one to skip class." He teased.  
"I'm not, but I don't really feel like going…" She sighed and let her arms hang down. "I think the only class I'll go to today is English…I have a paper to turn in." She added glancing at her book-bag.  
"What you're going to make me suffer through Government and Anatomy alone?" He asked.

She laughed; "Maybe." She teased.  
"You can't do that. It's not allowed."  
"Okay, okay I'll go to those. Anyway, I get to see Trent in Anatomy too." She smiled as she shielded her eyes from the sun, as the clouds parted.  
"Speaking of, how did that all suddenly happen?" He asked leaning backwards.  
"In a really cheesy romantic way that would make you barf if I retold it." She said. Duncan laughed.  
"Good enough for me then." He said nodding.

English class. How Gwen was not looking forward to this. She dragged herself into the classroom and saw Trent already waiting in his seat for her. He beamed at her, which made her smile. Whenever he looked so happy she couldn't help but smile. And wham, she was shoved to the side.  
"Out of the way freak." It was Heather. Gwen spun around ready to rip her a new one, but Heather only smirk, and Gwen retracted her claws of anger and slumped into her seat. She already hated the power Heather wielded above her—it was going to be extremely hard to not piss the bitch off, she was half ready to just punch her in her overly done make-upped face.  
"You have the paper?" Trent asked, breaking Gwen from her thoughts of rage and revenge.  
"Oh yeah." She opened her book-bag and pulled out a folder and pulled the paper out, and handed it to Ms. Tiller who was collecting by hand. She smiled at the both of them.  
"Glad to see it worked out for you two after all." She added as she trotted down the next aisle. Gwen smiled some. Maybe Ms. Tiller wasn't as bad as she thought.  
"So that's why she never moved either of." Trent said with a laugh.  
"Yeah, I guess she saw something we didn't." She said looking over at him.  
"I think we saw it, we were just…not putting it together in the right places." He said with a nod.

That made sense. They never really stopped staring at one another or being civil. The love had always been there. It had just been clouded over by jealousy and other silly things.

During the middle of lunch, after Gwen got a firm lecture from LeShawna about skipping and also getting the homework assignment for the next day, she got a tap on her shoulder. Gwen turned around and Trent was standing there.  
"Can I sit here?"

She smiled. "Of course."  
"Whoa. Whoa. Wait a minute, back it up. When did this happen?" LeShawna asked.  
"Yesterday. I went to the movies with him and we got back together." Gwen said leaning on Trent. LeShawna smiled.  
"Good. Maybe now all this drama will stop."  
Gwen kicked her under the table.  
"Drama? What drama?" Trent asked.  
"Nothing." Gwen said patting his arm. LeShawna was looking at Gwen with a look of; "You didn't tell him?!"

Like she would. That would break his heart and make him go on the war path to beat Duncan to a pulp—which…he…couldn't really do.

"Hey love birds." Came from behind them. Gwen looked over her shoulder.  
"Hey." She said as Courtney and Duncan sat down next to her. Trent took a small breath. He hated apologizing, but he needed to. He was such an ass to Duncan about the whole situation.  
"Duncan?"  
"Yeah?" He looked over as he opened his straw for his milk.  
"I'm sorry about the way I was before…"

Duncan paused and smiled. "No problem, everything's fine now and that's all that matters." He said nodding. Gwen smiled.  
"Good. My two best boy friends are buddies again." She laughed.

Trent walked Gwen to Government class and Courtney walked with Duncan, mostly because she and Gwen were chatting. Gwen was slowly starting to relax about the whole thing and naturally she was trying to make it seem like nothing had ever happened and so far it was working she was talking and joking with Courtney as if she hadn't a care in the world. The boys seemed to be rekindling their friendship as well.  
"Okay, well I'll see you guys later." Courtney said with a wave to Gwen and Trent and a kiss to Duncan and she hurried off down the hall.  
"I'll see you after school Gwen." He kissed her.  
"Oh? You have something planned?"  
"I might." He teased as he walked down the hall.

As soon as they entered the classroom the teacher handed them two pink slips.  
"Up to the office with you two." He said.  
"We're in trouble…" Gwen said with a sigh.  
"Eh, no big deal. We'll be suspended for about two days." Duncan said as he left the class with her.  
"My Mom is going to kill me."  
"I'll help you don't worry. We'll just say it's a school fieldtrip to a theme park and it's an over night thing. Say our class got the highest grade out of the school or something. I'll make up a permission slip after I get home."

Gwen looked at him. "You came up with that idea—that quickly?" She asked.  
"Of course, have to be able to think on your feet." He said nodding. Gwen laughed.  
"Well, if you're sure it'll go over print me off a copy of it too, but where am I supposed to stay for those two days, hm Mr. Smarty Pants?"  
"At my place. My parents won't care, you know that. They're used to me getting suspended."  
"True. Okay. That sounds do able." She laughed. "I swear you turn every girl you know into a bad person."  
"I do not. I just show them how to get out of things." Duncan said with a nod as he opened the principal's door for her. "Ladies first."  
"Oh thank you, such a gentleman." Gwen giggled as they walked in.

After a long, long lecture—at least for Gwen they were sent home.  
"You know Duncan, I always did wonder why your parents were never home." She said as he unlocked the door. "Didn't you say they were cops?"  
"Yep. They spend as much time as humanly possible doing their job so they don't have to deal with the trouble I make—unless I happen to end up at the precinct. They usually come home at about 1AM. I hear them sometimes downstairs. I think they gave up on me." He laughed. Gwen watched him laugh about it. He put on a good face that the fact they'd given up on him didn't matter, but it wasn't her place to bring any of that up.

They went up to his room and he opened up his laptop, brought up the internet and went to the school's website.  
"Hello, Lakewood High School." He said as he print screened the page, opened up paint and cut the school symbol off the front page, which was for amusement purposes a lake with an eagle soaring above it. The eagle—their school mascot. He opened a new page, pasted the symbol, went back to the webpage scanned it some, picked the same font used and began typing up the lie;

_Dear Parents,  
The 4__th__ period Government class succeeded in winning a small contest I challenged them to complete and after getting Principal Greenwood's permission continued on with. The 24 kids in my class have made the best grades in a two month period, and therefore will be rewarded with a 2 day trip to Lakewood Amusement Park starting on Thursday October 26__th__. I will be attending as will three other chaperones. Please sign this document and have your child return it to me no later than the morning of the 26__th__. _

_Thank you for your time,  
John. W. Hill  
Principal Howard B. Greenwood._

He finished it off by copying the signatures from the front page of the website and pasting it under each name. He then used the underscore key to draw a straight line, one marked with; Parent or Guardian Signature, and the other; Date.

"Finished!" He said and clicked print. Gwen was in awe.  
"You…you…wow." She said.  
"I know, I'm good." He said as he picked up the paper and handed it to her. It looked just like something the school would send out.  
"Hurry up and get your parents to sign it, and tomorrow morning just come here instead of going to school."  
"What time do your parents leave for work?"  
"Eight sharp. Their shift starts at 8:45."  
"Okay I'll be here. Thanks again for doing this."  
"No problem." He smirked.

Gwen went home greeted her brother who was doing his homework with a sour look on his face.  
"Aw, hey, if you finish it by dinner I'll talk Mom into giving you some ice cream." She said. He smiled at her and went right back to doing his homework—looking a bit more happy. Gwen went into her Mothers room. "Hey, Mom?"  
"What is it Gwen?"  
"Sorry I forgot about this—it's really last minute but I really want to go." She said holding out the paper. "I just found it buried in my folder." She explained. This was the moment of truth. She swallowed and watched her Mom read the paper.  
"Okay, sure. It's all paid for?"  
"Yep. It's a reward." She nodded.  
"I'll give you some money to buy something with." She said reaching for her purse.  
"No, no Mom it's okay. I have some money saved up from um…tutoring Duncan." Yeah right, like he was even tutor-able.  
"Okay." She said and signed the paper. "I guess I'll see you in two days then." She said smiling.  
"Yep."  
"Have fun." She smiled at her daughter, proud of her.

Gwen left the room and felt insanely bad for lying to her Mom about this, but it was better than being grounded for being suspended for skipping class. She went up to her room and started to pack her travel bag.


	4. Day 4: Thursday

**This chapter and the next one are fairly short and kind of fillers I suppose? They're mostly cute stuff, before the good stuff. lol I finally drove myself crazy enough to write the alternative ending for this fic, and I'll post it up after this one has ended, since I'm curious as to which one everyone will like more. :)! ****_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Morning rolled around and Gwen got up, helped her Mom out some by making her brother breakfast and then making a special one for her Mom and taking it up to her. This made her feel better for lying to her.  
"Well, I'm out of here, bye Mom."  
"Bye, Gwen." She said as she dug into her eggs.

Gwen walked all the way to Duncan's house and knocked on the door. It opened and she stepped back some a man in uniform stood there.  
"Who are you?" He asked. Gwen swallowed. She'd never met Duncan's Dad before.  
"G-Gwen. I'm Duncan's friend…"

He seemed to roll his eyes at her. Probably because of the way she looked, all goth and punk and stuff.  
"He's in his room." He motioned up the stairs as he let her in.  
"Thanks." She said and hurried up the stairs.

She opened the door.  
"I thought you said they left at 8. It's 8:15." Gwen said sitting down on his bed. Duncan yawned some. He had just woken up.  
"They must be running late today then." He said stretching. "So I guess since you're here, your Mom bought the permission slip?"  
"Yep. I felt so bad for lying to her about it, so I made her a nice big breakfast today, so if she ever does find out I lied—I can at least tell her I tried to make up for it." She said laughing. Duncan laughed.  
"So then, should we really go to the amusement park?" He asked sitting up.  
"I guess we could? I don't have any money though…" She said opening her purse and pretended to watch an invisible fly buzz out.  
"Gwen, Gwen, look at who you're talking to. You don't NEED money." He said standing up. Gwen laughed.  
"True." She said nodding.  
"We'll go at around noon. Everyone's busy taking lunch. We'll be able to get in for free, no problem." He opened the doors to his closet and pulled out a shirt and put it on.  
"Do you ever make Courtney do this stuff with you?"  
"Oh you mean stuff where we could actually get arrested? Not usually. She gives me a lecture about if someone found out how it would ruin her run for office." He answered.  
"She does have a point." Gwen said nodding.  
"I know. It's why I don't try to make her do it." He said.

They spent the few hours till noon laying around, talking and messing around online, and at noon on the dot the two left.  
"I better not get arrested though." Gwen said as they waited for the city bus.  
"You won't. You think I'd let you get arrested and ruin your perfect history?" He teased.

Just like Duncan had thought. It wasn't to busy and the important people were busy with their lunches. Duncan took her hand and started to pull her toward the entrance.  
"And duck." He said. Gwen did so and they snuck right by the ticket booth.

And they were in. Gwen stood there in a slight awe. She'd never been able to afford the $45 ticket price.  
"I take it, this is your first time, hm?"  
"Yeah." She said looking around.  
"This is like my 200th. I sneak in here a lot." He chuckled.  
"Had that feeling." She said as they started to walk around.  
"What do you want to do first?" He asked as they passed by the carousel.  
"I would really like to win a stuffed animal…"  
"No problem then, I can beat any of these games."  
"But you need money for the games…"  
"Did I say I didn't have any money?" He said as he pulled out a few stray bills.  
"Who did you steal it from?"  
"…no one you know ." He said with a smirk as he pulled her over to one of the games. "Which one do you want?" He asked as he handed the guy two dollars.  
"…um…the big Dalmatian." She said pointing.  
"Consider it yours." He said picking up one of the four balls they gave him. Duncan grinned. He owned at this game. He threw one and the bottles exploded all over the ground. That's one. Only three more and he'd have that dog for her. Another, and again, and one last time. He smiled. "Give the lady the dog she wants." He said. The man didn't look too pleased to part with the dog for only two dollars, but he had no choice. He unhooked it from the top of the ceiling and handed it over to Gwen. Gwen smiled and hugged it.  
"Thanks Duncan." She said as they walked away.  
"No problem. You owe me though."  
"Oh? You want me to win you a big stuffed dog?"  
He laughed; "No, but you could buy me pizza next Friday at school."

She nodded.  
"Deal." Friday was Pizza Hut day in the cafeteria. It cost two dollars for a slice, but it was better than the Mystery Meat they also chose to serve that day.

They rode the rides for hours and by the time the park was getting ready to close, Gwen had her arm looped through Duncan's and was laughing and leaning on him. He had stolen them corn dogs and drinks, buy asking her to distract the cart guy, so that was their dinner. He'd also snagged a throw-away camera from the gift shop so she had a camera full of pictures too. She had a great day with him.  
"Today was awesome." Duncan said nodding.  
"Yeah." Gwen said with a yawn. "Now I am beat and ready to go home and crash."  
"Me too." He said. "And see, I didn't get you arrested." Gwen laughed and smiled up at him.

_Do you really love Trent, Gwen? Do you? Look at how you're looking at Duncan…_

Gwen quickly ignored that thought and looked down at her stuffed dog. They hopped on the last city bus off the night that took them right to the corner by Duncan's house.

Gwen set her stuffed animal down and dug into her travel bag, pulling out her pjs. Black tank top and black shorts. She disappeared into the bathroom and changed and came out to see Duncan, lounging in a pair of pajama pants.  
"You change quick." She commented getting into bed next to him.  
"Well the way I look at it is, if you happened to change faster then me and open the door it wouldn't be like it's not something you want to see." He said nodding.  
"You are so full of yourself sometimes." Gwen said, but she was laughing. He smiled down at her and flipped the TV on.

Gwen heard her cell phone go off—it was a text message. She reached to the nightstand and picked it up and flipped it open.

_Where r u? How come u weren't school 2day? & I came 2 ur house yesterday & no1 answered…_

"Crap…" Gwen said sighing.  
"What is it?"  
"I accidentally stood Trent up yesterday…"

Duncan started to laugh. "Good going."  
"Shut up."

_I'm sry. I must have had my headphones on & my Mom was work late. Maybe this weekend we can get 2gether? I had a rly bad headache this morning. Sry to make u worry. :)_

She waited for a response…

_Oh, that's ok then. :)__ I'll c u on Sat. 2, is that ok? I hope ur feeling better, beautiful._

She texted back;

_Yep :)__! & I am._

"There, that's all taken care of. I have a date on Saturday." She smiled and flopped back into the pillows.  
"Cool." He said flipping through the channels.  
"You know, we're doing a really good job of—you know."  
"I know." He said laughing. "I know you wanted to though on the Ferris wheel." He teased.  
"No, I think you have it backwards, you wanted me on the Ferris wheel."  
"You wish." Duncan said eyeing her. She smiled at him.  
"Maybe I did…" She said and turned back to the TV. Duncan froze some and looked at her.  
"Wh-what?"

Gwen only smiled, and continued watching COPS. The show he happen to land one.  
"OH LOOK. IT'S YOU." She said pointing. He looked at the TV, and saw what show was on.  
"Oh. Ha. Ha." He said. Gwen started to laugh. Good way to change the subject too.

The night wore on and at about 1:30 they heard the front door open. Duncan quickly shut the TV off and the light.  
"They won't come in if they think I'm sleeping." He whispered. Gwen giggled some as she snuggled down into the comforter and pillows. "Don't tell me you're going to sleep." He said quietly leaning down so she could hear him well.  
"Shh." She said as footsteps came up the stairs. The door cracked open and Duncan immediately acted the part of being asleep.  
"Is he actually home tonight?" Gwen heard in a soft female voice.  
"Surprisingly enough yes, he is." The door shut.


	5. Day 5: Friday

**A/N: Here's Friday. :)! This will be coming to a close soon, which makes me sad because I really like this fic. lol And I'm currently stuck in every other TDI/TDA fic I have tried my hand at...lol Oh well, I'll find my muse again--sometime. lol  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Gwen woke up to the sun barely being blocked by Duncan. She opened her eyes lazily and saw she had somehow rolled onto his chest in the middle of the night, and his arm was around her. She looked down at his sleeping face. All of this was making her really rethink everything. Like if Trent actually had a reason to be jealous. The more and more time she spent with Duncan the more and more apparent it became that yes Trent did have a reason. She sighed a little and felt his hand rub her lower back. She smiled some and laid back down on him.

She was falling for Duncan and that—that was terrible. She should have, right then and there gotten up and went home told her Mom the truth, suffered the consequences and dealt with it all, but instead, she stay on Duncan and stroked his chest softly with her nails. She was ruining her own life as well as Trent's, Courtney's and Duncan's too.  
"Morning beautiful." She heard. Her eyes fluttered open and Duncan was looking at her with a sweet smile and then he busted out laughing.  
"Oh shut up. That isn't funny in the least bit!"  
"You should have seen your face though. You were all: Oh? Beautiful? Oh Trenty-poo." He laughed harder.  
"Shut up! I was not!!" She said blushing. "And I do NOT call him Trenty-poo." She said making a disgusted face.  
"I bet under the covers you would." He teased.  
Gwen turned beat red. "I would not! And frankly I don't think that's any of your business!"  
"Wait—you've…slept with him?"  
"NO." Gwen said firmly. Gwen actually did have morals. Duncan smiled though.  
"Virgin Gwen." He teased. She glared at him.  
"Shut up!" She said laying back down on him. He laughed.  
"No shame in being one." He said patting her on the back. She rolled her eyes.  
"So what's the plan for today?"  
"No idea. I'm all for laying around here." He said. "It's pretty comfy."

She nodded some. He did have a point.

The day rolled on and they vegetated on his bed. He ordered pizza for lunch for them and they watched TV.  
"I haven't done this in forever."  
"What? Do nothing all day and just eat?"  
"Yep." She said as she took a bite out of her third piece of pizza. She had taken to using him as a pillow and now a tray for her plate.

About five minutes later they heard Duncan's phone go off. He picked it up;  
"Hello?" He paused. "Oh… um hey Courtney. Yeah, I'm sick—had a fever today…yesterday? Oh I was throwing up…no, no don't come over, I don't want you to catch it, it's pretty serious. Yeah, I should be back on Monday. Yep, okay, see you then. Bye Princess." And he hung up.  
"Sick huh? She could have come over." Gwen said.  
"It's better that she doesn't. I don't want her to get out of hand since you're here in your pajamas and you have an over night bag in the corner over there."  
"True." She said with a small yawn. Those carbohydrates were starting to kick her ass back to dreamland.  
"I mean you saw how Trent reacted when you told him you spent the night at my place."  
"You're right. I wouldn't tell her either." She laughed.

Around 9PM Gwen was sitting up looking at Duncan. She needed to talk to him about…them. It was getting to be way more then their one time kiss—she wanted to know his feelings. She hoped it was a big, fat NO so she could get away from how she was starting to feel.  
"Duncan?"  
"Yeah?  
"Can we talk?"  
"Oh this can't be good." He said looking at her and flipping the TV off. "What is it?" He asked.  
"We're…just friends, right?"  
"Yeah. Why?" He asked tilting his head some.  
"Just um…wanted to make sure." She said. Duncan raised an eyebrow.  
"Gwen, I'm not dumb. There was more to this then that question." He said. She looked at him.  
"I…I think I'm falling for you." Before he went to say anything she continued; "I know it's wrong, I know you love Courtney, but I can't help the way I'm starting to feel." She looked up at him. "And I want to know how you feel."

Duncan was quiet for quite a long time but then he went to speak, he was interrupted by Gwen's cell phone. She picked it up and it read: You've Got Picture Mail!!

She clicked it and it downloaded, and she gasped in horror.  
"What is it?" He asked leaning over.  
"Look…" She turned her phone toward him and he looked like he'd just seen a ghost.

It was a picture of them. Her laying on his chest from that morning. Someone had taken it from his open window. At the bottom it read; Hahahahahaha, wonder what Trent and Courtney will do when they see this~ 

"Oh my god…how…who?"  
"You know who. Heather. That spying, blackmailing bitch!!"  
"She's going to show them!!" Gwen cried and then actually started to cry. Her cell phone went off again this time a text message from a private number;

_Poor you Gwen. You're about to be ruined for good and you're taking down all your friends too. I'll even be surprised if you'll be able to show your face at school again after I show this to EVERYONE._

"S-She's going to…oh my god." She dropped her phone and her hands started shaking as she brought them to her face. Duncan grabbed the phone and looked at the message.  
"Give me five minutes I'll put her in the Intensive Care Unit and she won't remember a damn thing." He growled.  
"You can't go and beat her up! You'll get arrested!" Gwen said.  
"Not like it'd be the first time—for assault…" He said trying to make her smile, which it did at least for a second.  
"We have to play by her rules for now…" Gwen said softly as she picked her phone back up;

_Please don't show that picture. What can I do to keep you from showing it?_

A message popped up; Message Not Received Cannot Send to Private Numbers.  
"Oh Jesus Christ…can't I get lucky?" She whined rubbing her head.  
"Look Gwen, if she does it—there's nothing we can do about it. We'll just have to deal with it." He said pulling her closer, trying to comfort her. "We can always go to one of those alternative schools where no one would know us." He joked.

Gwen smiled some and nodded. "We wouldn't have any other choice. Courtney's just about as popular as Heather is, everyone would hate us. I'd have Trent's fanclub coming at me on the warpath…"  
"He has a fanclub?"  
"Yeah…basically. A group of freshman and sophomores who think he's all: O-M-G HOT." She said rolling her eyes.

Midnight came around and Duncan had finally gotten Gwen to stop worrying.  
"Gwen…about what you asked me about…"  
"What about it?" She asked. She was repacking her travel bag so she could leave early in the morning.  
"…I like you too." He said. Gwen froze and looked at him. She dropped her socks that she was going to put away and came over to him and sat down on the bed and leaned closer and kissed him.

Duncan laid her down in the bed as he continued the kiss. Gwen gasped a little as he moved down to her neck and nipped.  
"Gwen, I'm sorry."  
"Don't be. I wanted this too. We're ruining each others relationships." She laughed some.  
"I know…" He looked up at her and she smiled. "Ruining them one more time won't hurt. We're already in deep shit, so why not just try to live it up before we're both single again." He said. She nodded. He leaned back down and kissed her deeply. If Courtney did leave him he'd date Gwen.

Gwen already knew that when Trent decided to kick her to the curb who she'd come running to. She moaned softly into the kiss as he stroked her face and ran his hand into her short hair. She ran her hands down his chest, and then his arms. She loved the way he felt. He pinned her hands above her head. She giggled and looked up at him.  
"Now all I need is some chains or rope to make this really kinky." He said. Gwen turned beat red and smiled shyly. He leaned back down and kissed her pushing his tongue into her mouth. She wanted him so badly. Her legs came up and wrapped around him. "Gwen…" He looked down at her. She smiled. "I know why Trent called you beautiful all the time now…"  
"Why?" She asked.  
"Because you are. You really are." He whispered as he kissed her shoulder. She smiled and bit her lip trying to keep the smile from taking over her face.


	6. Day 6: Saturday

**A/N: This is almost done now. Yay~ I'm still stuck in every other TDI/TDA story I have tried, so it might be awhile before I pop out another one. lol  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

The next morning Gwen left Duncan's house, feeling really good. She was hiding best she could that what she was doing was wrong. She sighed a little today she had a date with Trent. She'd tried to build her relationship with him up best she could so when Heather revealed everything she might have something to salvage with him, and if not—she knew who to go to.

Gwen made it home and showed her Mom the big stuffed dog that Duncan had won for her. Then she let her little brother play with it, and she went to her room to dump out her dirty clothes into her hamper. She also needed to get ready for her date.

2 o'clock came around and a knock came to the door. Gwen rushed downstairs.  
"I'm going out! I won't be home to late! I promise!" She said as she went out the door. Trent took her right into his arms and kissed her.  
"I take it you're feeling better?"  
"Yep. Feeling great. So what are we going to do?" She asked.  
"Well…I was wondering do you want to go to the beach?"  
"I'd love to. I'd have to go change…"  
"Okay, I'll wait for you." He said smiling.

Gwen changed into a black one piece that had slight green glitter along it. She grabbed a beach towel and went back outside.  
"All set." She said. He tossed her a helmet.  
"Got my bike out of the shop." He said as they walked into the driveway. "And got it newly painted—your favorite color."

Gwen smiled, it was in a gorgeous deep emerald green color. "It's beautiful." She said as she put the helmet on. He climbed on the bike and she hopped on behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.  
"Hang on beautiful." He said smiling. She squeezed him a little tighter. "Perfect." He said as he started his motorcycle up and took off. Gwen hugged him tightly as she rested her head against his back and enjoyed the ride.

_God I'm confused…_She thought. _I love Trent—I really do, but Duncan…I just…I…I need to stop thinking about this and have some fun at the beach._ She ended her thoughts there and opened her eyes and watched the passing of other cars, trees, building and eventually people in bathing suits, carrying surfboards and picnic baskets. They were really close. He was probably just looking for the perfect little spot. Eventually she felt the bike stop.  
"We're here beautiful." Gwen sat up and pulled the helmet off and collected her beach towel from her lap and stood up. "How was the ride?"  
"Awesome." She said smiling. He took her hand and walked down to the beach with her by some rocks, where it was the most quiet. Gwen laid out her towel and sat down. Trent went over to the rocks and peered around. "What are you doing?" She asked. And when he turned around he had his guitar. She smiled. "You planned this?" She asked. He nodded as he sat down next to her and started to play. She smiled at him. She loved it when he played his guitar for her. Gwen wiggled herself down so she was laying on his thigh, listening.

About twenty minutes later he set the guitar down and smiled down at her.  
"I wrote that first one for you, when you told me you were sick that day."

Gwen smiled and fought the urge to say "Aww!" and tackle him down.  
"You're so sweet Trent." She said holding his hand.

As the hours went by, they swam and goofed around in the ocean. Trent bought them dinner and they were laying on her towel as the sun was going down with a small fire crackling in front of them and he was strumming his guitar and humming.  
"Gwen."  
"Yeah?" She asked rolling onto her side to look at him. He set his guitar down and got up and went back over to the rocks and quickly came back. What kind of surprise did he have for her now? He sat down next to her and held out his fist to her and opened it and Gwen gasped. There in his hand rested a small little silver band, with tiny little green stones going around it.  
"…it's a promise ring." He said softly. Gwen looked up at him. Her heart pounding like crazy. "Will you accept it?"  
"OF COURSE!" She said and watched him take the ring and slid it onto her ring finger. Gwen bit her lip, trying to hold her tears of joy back. She'd never gotten anything so nice from a guy.  
"I love you Gwen. I love you so much." He said softly rubbing her hand.  
"I love you too Trent, I really do." She leaned closer and kissed him. He pulled her close and hugged her.

_Guess what Gwen, your life is about to fall apart as of Monday. Don't get too attached to that promise ring. He'll be wanting it back. And what will Duncan think? You two said you liked one another. Now what? You should just tell him, get it over with so when Heather reveals it to everyone Trent won't explode at you and leave you._

Her conscience nagged at her. She tried to ignore it even though it was right. Right now Gwen wanted to believe everything would be okay.

Trent got her home at about three in the morning. He kissed her goodnight.  
"Night, beautiful."  
She smiled.  
"Night Trent." She kissed him again and disappeared into her house. She sighed happily and leaned against the closed door. In a few moments she heard his motorcycle start up and leave. Gwen was walking on Cloud 9, nothing could ruin how she felt. She kept staring at her promise ring as she walked up the stairs.  
"Gwen is that you?"  
"Yeah Mom."  
"What were you doing out so late?" She asked coming out of her room.  
"Me and Trent lost track of time. I'm sorry, it won't happen again…" She was praying she wouldn't get grounded for it. Her Mother sighed and gave a small smile.  
"Alright, but never again, unless you call."  
"Okay." She smiled and went to her room and flopped down.

The light on her phone was flashing, stating she had missed calls and possibly texts. She flipped it open.

4 Missed Calls.  
2 Missed Texts.  
Gwen clicked the Missed Calls list.  
LeShawna  
Courtney  
Duncan  
Private Number  
She swallowed hard seeing the private number. She clicked "back" and went to the texts:  
_Lookie, lookie Gwen. I have another picture of you and Duncan~ :)_

Gwen glared as she clicked download and the picture just made her even angrier. It was when they'd admitted when they liked each other and he was on top of her kissing her, and her legs were around him.  
"Goddamn it! I'm telling him to close his windows next time and duct tape them!" She hissed to her empty room.  
The second text read:  
_Where the hell have u been girl? Math is boring as hell w/o u. I hope 2 c u on Mon. :)_

She smiled. Good ol LeShawna. But right now she had to figure out what the hell to do about Heather. She'd go to her house and TRY her hardest to talk civilly with her. She yawned. She'd do it tomorrow of course. She changed and crawled into bed, and curled up against her pillow.


	7. Day 7: Sunday

**A/N: Alright, one more chapter after this one and One Time Thing is officially over! Yay~ I will be posting a new one very soon because last night I stayed up late writing a new one, and for once I didn't get stuck. Thank god. lol It's about half the length this one is [15 pages :)] and it's a horror story. It's Gwen x Duncan. :) So keep your eyes peeled for it. It's going to be called Tattle-Tale.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Sunday morning—or more like afternoon. Gwen didn't budge till at least two in the afternoon. She dressed and left the house. She had to talk Heather out of this, somehow. She took the city bus as close to Heather's house as she could get and then walked two more blocks. She got to the door and sighed.  
"Please let this go the way I want it." She said softly to whatever god that might have been listening at the time. She rang the door bell.

The door opened.  
"What are you doing here freak?" Heather asked in her bathrobe. Of course Sunday—the day of relaxation as if that wasn't what Heather did constantly.  
"I want to talk to you."  
"About what?" She asked with a smirk as she put her hand on her hip.  
"The pictures." Gwen said softly. Heather huffed, but stepped aside.  
"You can come in and negotiate all you want but I'm not making any promises." She said. Gwen walked in and glanced around. It was a beautiful house. Mostly everything was white and looked expensive. She stood out like a sore thumb in her black and green outfit. Heather led her to the living room and sat down in an easy chair, and motioned for Gwen to sit on the couch, which she did. "Talk then." She said.  
"Please don't show those pictures to everyone…please, I am begging you Heather. Please."  
"And why wouldn't I?" She asked.  
"I don't want Courtney to leave Duncan…I really don't. Please I know you hate me—but please don't do this to the others." Gwen begged. How she hated begging, especially to that bitch, but—but she had no choice. Heather eyed her.  
"I'll think about it. Like I said I'm not making any promises." She said with a smirk. Gwen nodded. "Alright." She got up and left Heather's house.

Her phone went off.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey beautiful." It wasn't Trent though.  
"Duncan, really come up with something else to call me, it's like you're mocking Trent."

He laughed. "I know, I know. What're you up to?"  
"Just got done begging Heather."  
"…begging her? Gwen—that's not like you."  
"Yeah, I know, but I had no other choice."  
"What did she say?"  
"She said she'd think about it but doesn't promise anything." She sighed unhappy.  
"Well, we'll know Monday morning." Duncan said.  
"…Trent gave me a promise ring yesterday at the beach." She blurted.  
"Oh?"  
"Yeah. He's going to be so pissed." She said biting her lip to trying to not let Duncan know how upset she was.  
"Look, I have an idea. Swing by my place tonight."  
"Okay…I'll be there around 7." And they hung up. She half wondered what he had up his sleeve and she half didn't even want to know.

At seven sharp Gwen arrived at Duncan's house. He let her in and took her straight to his room.  
"Okay, this is the plan." He said sitting down on his bed. Gwen blinked and sat down. "We're going to break into Heather's house."  
"WHAT!?" Gwen yelled.  
"Wait, wait I'm not done explaining." He said. "We're going to break into her house, delete all of the pictures from her computer, phone, and camera. And if by chances she has some already printed out, we'll take those and burn them. That way we'll be safe."

Gwen bit her lip.  
"We could—"  
"I know, get arrested." He said. "This is up to you. Do you want to save your relationship with Trent?" He asked. "Does that promise ring really mean a lot to you?" Gwen watched him. He was so serious about this. She smiled and nodded.  
"Yes. Lets do this." She said standing up.  
"You know what this means, right?" He asked also getting up. She turned toward him. "You and me are never ever going to risk our relationships again."

Gwen nodded. "I understand. I think it's best for us. Because while we like each other—a lot." She laughed some. "We love other people, and they're the ones we need to be with."

Duncan smiled. "Okay then. Let me get my supplies." He said reaching under his bed and pulling out a small box.  
"What's in there?"  
"Well, lock picks." He said holding them up. "We'll need them. Does Heather have trees outside her room?"  
"I—I don't know."  
"Okay to play it safe we'll go in through the front door. Don't wear any shoes. Don't need to leave behind footprints."

Gwen couldn't believe she was doing this. It had to be done tonight too, since tomorrow was Monday. She looked down at her promise ring. She smiled at it. It gave her strength. She didn't want to hurt Trent again. She couldn't.

After Gwen briefing Duncan on how the living room looked they set out. Mini flashlights tucked in their pockets. They took the city bus and walked the two blocks and waiting till they saw the light in Heather's bedroom go off, and then for the lights in the house to go off. Duncan forced Gwen to wait another hour to make sure everyone was asleep. It was about 11:30PM now.

They crept up to the front door and Duncan kneeled down and pulled out his lock pick and started fiddling with the lock. Gwen was holding the flashlight over the lock and after about three minutes the lock popped and the door opened slightly.  
"Yes." Duncan smiled proud of himself.

The two of them were in. Their shoes they left down at the corner behind a bush. They made their way through the living room and up the staircase. They peeked in each room trying to find Heather's and of course, it had to be the very last one. Gwen took a deep breath and followed Duncan inside. He looked so comfortable just walking around in her house. But then again he was used to all of this kind of stuff. She was scared to death. This was one story she'd never ever tell her kids.  
"Check her phone, I got the computer." He whispered as they split up.

Gwen went to the nightstand and barely held the mini flashlight up, in fear of waking up Heather, who had her back to her and was fast asleep, a mask even over her eyes. Gwen picked up her phone, clicked the sound button so the phone wouldn't make a peep when she started pressing buttons. First Gwen went and deleted all the incriminating text messages and then went for the pictures and one by one they were gone. She quietly set the phone back down. She gasped some as she heard the bed move and Heather rolled over. Gwen put her hand on her mouth and clicked off her flashlight. But since she had the eye mask on Heather didn't notice a thing and only pulled the sheets over her shoulders and continued to sleep.

She rushed over to Duncan who was clicking around through the files.  
"You know what I think I'm going to do?" He whispered to her.  
"What?"  
"This." He typed a little bit and suddenly a blue screen popped up and Duncan typed in a few more things and the screen went black.  
"What did you do?" She whispered.  
"Made it crash." He said softly.  
"So she lost everything?"  
"Everything." He grinned. Gwen smiled. "Okay, now look around for the pictures." He said as he got up and started to search. Gwen was slowly becoming more comfortable walking around the other girls room. She picked up her book-bag and reached in and felt a thick stack of something. She pulled it out and shown her flashlight on it, and sure enough, it was the pictures. She smiled.  
"I got them, lets get out of here." She whispered as she came up to Duncan.  
"Wait one sec…" Duncan whispered as he played a little more with Heather's digital camera. "Just a few more…" He sighed and hit delete for the last time. "Okay, let's go."

Quickly they took two stairs at a time, slipped outside, closed the front door and Duncan locked it and the two ran down the sidewalk to the corner, put their shoes back on and started the VERY long walk home.  
"I can't believe she had this all ready to go." Gwen said looking at the pictures in her hands.  
"I'm glad we decided to do this. We're both safe now." He said smiling.  
"Yeah." She laughed. "We did it!" She high fived him.  
"Everything is going to be just fine for us now." Duncan said nodding.  
"Yeah. No more stupid ideas, from now on we're just friends." Gwen said.  
"Wait—" He kissed her. "Okay now, from now on we're just friends."

Gwen laughed and nodded. She squeezed her left hand in a tight fist, letting the promise ring dig into her finger. It made her feel good.

Sure in a way they had done this to save their own asses, but in another way they just proved what was more important to them. The people they loved. Sure their little fling had been fun, but Gwen had to admit no one could compare to Trent and she knew even though Duncan liked her, she didn't compare to Courtney and she was fine with it. She was just happy to go to school tomorrow and see Trent and continue a happy relationship.


	8. Day 8: Monday

**A/N: Erm...this is way shorter than I thought it was going to be. But oh well, here's the ending. :)! I hope you all enjoyed reading this. Thank you everyone who reviewed, added me to their faves and alerts. Now I need to get around and read some of your stuff so I can return the favor. :)!!! When you leave a review for this one, leave me a link to your best TDI/TDA story, and I will read it through and through~  
Next week I should have Tattle-Tale up. I noticed I've suddenly had a real liking for horror stories. I'm trying my hardest though to pull a good romance piece for Gwen x Duncan out of my mind, so any ideas are greatly welcome, and I'll get to work on my 3rd TDI/TDA story ASAP. :)!!!  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Monday morning came and Gwen who was getting ready to walk to school heard a motorcycle pull up. She smiled and went outside. He was taking off his helmet. She came up to him and after he pulled it off she leaned over and kissed him.  
"Hey beautiful." He said softly.  
"Hey." She said as she hopped on the back of his bike, book-bag on her back. He handed her a helmet and she put it on, and Trent got back into his and they were off to school.

That day went by well. Gwen could over hear Heather during lunch basically screaming to her friends about how her computer crashed and she lost everything and how everything disappeared from her phone and camera. She couldn't help but smile. When Heather gave her the evil eye though Gwen only looked back at her innocently like she had no idea in the world. Duncan and Courtney were happy too. He had his arm around her and was keeping her much closer than before—most likely to make up for what he did. But no one needed to bring that up ever again.  
"Hey Trent."  
"Yeah?"  
"I love you." She said with a sweet smile.

"Love you too, beautiful." He kissed her.

~The End~


End file.
